


Settlers

by UvaSEP



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Excited Waverly, F/F, Fluff, Nicole loving how excited Waverly is, Settlers of Catan, Wynonna mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaSEP/pseuds/UvaSEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly decides to teach Nicole how to play Settlers of Catan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settlers

Waverly was a passionate fan of boardgames.

Unfortunately, there weren’t that many people that were. Leastways not in Purgatory. As such, most of Waverly’s games had remained largely untouched, buried beneath dusty archives and files. But that was going to change. Now she had Nicole, and Waverly was determined to transform her newfound gamer buddy into the most ardent of players. 

Alas, all future gamers must start somewhere. Waverly wasn’t particularly surprised to discover that Nicole didn’t have much experience with some of the more uncommon games in her collection. But she had been absolutely aghast to learn that Nicole had never played Settlers of Catan. This was the gateway of gaming. Akin to the Colossus of Rhodes, guiding players to their newest and most captivating hobby. _Everyone_ had to play Settlers. So naturally Waverly had promptly invited Nicole over for a game day, to correct this egregious oversight. Which she may have been planning all week. But she couldn’t help herself. After all, a future gamer’s first experience is a pivotal moment. Thus it was totally justified for Waverly to be… just a tad overenthusiastic.

She sprang to the door at Nicole’s first knock, wrenching it open. Nicole didn’t even have a chance to say hello before Waverly had grabbed her hand and proceeded to guide her to the kitchen table. 

Waverly was off like a steamroller of excitement. 

“This is going to be great! You can read over the instructions if you want but I thought it might be easier if I just sort of go over the basic outline of the game. Then we’ll just go for it! If you’re cool with that, of course. Did I mention I’d be making cookies for today? They’re on the counter and you’re more than welcome to take as many as you’d like. I figured they’d make a good snack. I mean, after all, settling a new island takes a lot out of you.”

Nicole quietly took her seat, grinning from ear to ear as she watched Waverly hurriedly open the carefully prepared box.

“Now naturally this would be better with more people but you know Wynonna just doesn’t have the patience to sit down and play these sorts of games so we’re simply going to have to make do…”

With that she launched into a detailed description of set-up and game-play and strategies. Nicole just smiled, head tilted to the side as she watched Waverly’s animated explanations. She adored Waverly’s enthusiasm in moments like these, where energy was practically radiating off of her. How her hands danced about, drawing invisible patterns in the air to compliment what she was saying. It was ridiculously endearing…

“Nicole.”

She refocused. “Hmm?”

“Have you been paying attention to anything I’ve said?”

Nicole shifted slightly. “More dots are better…” She glanced up at Waverly with a hopeful face.

Waverly sighed. “I went over ideal placement five minutes ago. What about development cards?”

“They’re… good?” She flashed a smile in consolation.

Waverly drummed her fingers against the table and sighed again. “Okay, let’s back it up a little and go from there. Don’t worry, this will all make more sense once we put it into practice…” She relaunched into explanatory mode and Nicole settled back into gentle admiration.

//

The game was well underway and Waverly had been right. It wasn’t nearly as complicated once you actually started playing. And Nicole was really starting to like these development cards…

“Soldier!” She flipped her card over with glee and proceeded to block Waverly’s best ore location. Waverly huffed as she reluctantly fanned out her cards for Nicole, who plucked a resource with far too much delight.

Waverly groaned. “You know you could save your resources to buy a city or something right? I mean, isn’t this overkill? You already have like… five soldiers! You clearly have largest army so you don’t have to keep soldiering me.”

“But it’s so much fun! And besides, it’s only four soldiers as of yet...”

Her voice trailed off as she went back to analyzing the game board, brows furrowing. Waverly didn’t consider herself to be a paranoid person, but she was certain that there was something devious about that look of concentration. Nicole may have been simply humoring her when the game started, but she knew that Nicole had a definite competitive streak. It was obvious. Nicole was undoubtedly plotting her demise. 

Nicole rearranged her cards. “Hmm… Wave, could I get a brick for a sheep?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Okay, a few things here. First of all, I know you’ll use that to cut me off. Secondly, nobody wants sheep. And thirdly, you just robbed me!”

Nicole just propped her chin on her hand, and flashed that dimpled smile that made Waverly’s heart melt. She let out an exasperated sigh, glanced down at her cards, and then back up at that smile. That famous smile that no one could possibly resist. At least... not Waverly. 

“Fine.” Waverly handed over the brick. “But don’t get any bright ideas; this is purely a one-time deal. It’s just that you’re a beginner and I don’t want to be too hard on you…”

The smile turned into a grin. 

Waverly sighed again. “There should be a rule against that.”

Nicole looked at her innocently. “Against what?”

“You know what! That smile, it’s practically an unfair advantage!”

The grin reappeared, dimples and all. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about…”

Waverly groaned. “Nicole… you have to stop.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “Well maybe you should make me.”

Waverly covered her face. “You also have to stop using that line.”

Nicole just laughed. “Well it usually works.” 

Waverly raised a finger. “Well not this time. I see your plan. You’re trying to distract me, but I won’t fall for it.”

“Mmhmm.”

Nicole proceeded to start laying down cards. “Road and a settlement.” She placed her pieces. “ _And…_ ” She flipped over two more development cards. “Two victory points.” The smile turned very smug. “10 points.” 

Waverly covered her face again, but parted her fingers to peek out at Nicole. “You tricked me.”

Nicole brought over the plate of cookies. “Only a little. Come on, let’s play again. I think I’m starting to get the hang of this.” 

“Oh no, I don’t think so…”

Nicole flashed a dimpled smile. Waverly just groaned.

“Fine.”


End file.
